


美丽的名字

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 作者前言：已经在这里待了5年左右，还是一次参加蔷薇祭*。另外kiss日*我也想踩线写点东西。※含Genm VS Lazer的结尾剧透（*译注1：B岛例行的周年庆典创作活动。从「蔷薇」（玫瑰）这一主题发散开来带tag投稿即可参与。）（*译注2：5月23日。）译者前言：或为灵感来源： THE BACK HORN - 美しい名前





	美丽的名字

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『美しい名前』by Lc-K  
> 翻訳させていただきました。

羽翼般伸展开来的白衣，降落在了鲜艳的花朵上。看起来就像降落在地面上的热带鸟类一样，我很喜欢这个瞬间。  
「Bugster很方便吧」  
你扬起一边嘴角露出自嘲般的笑容。我知道，你不是想当Bugster才变成那样的。  
「贵利矢先生是、人类哦」  
不用那样讪讪地笑也可以的。  
我又没有露出吓人的表情。  
我还应该，再说些什么好呢。  
Bugster也好人类也好，是哪一边都无所谓。  
我很在乎你，我喜欢你。要是当时这样说会好一些吗。

我好希望他能回来，将白衣盖在了他的肩头，这样却好像进一步抽走了他的体温。小得几乎听不见的呼吸、逐渐衰竭的脉搏，都令我恐惧无比。  
黑暗冰冷的雨下个不停，膝盖在水泥路面上跪得好痛。  
如果早知道这种地方会变成他最后看见的景色，我当时不由分说阻止他就好了。比起被击伤的那边肩膀，托着他小巧的脑袋的另一边肩膀要沉重得多。  
救护车的警笛和灯光打破了黑暗，也把我从朦胧的回忆世界中拉回现实。  
我不可以一直哭下去，我是医生啊。  
「永梦」  
帕拉德的手放在了我的手臂上，把贵利矢先生的手臂挪开了。我想帮忙把他抬到担架上，帕拉德却生气地让我走开。  
「你身上还有伤吧」  
「可是」  
「人都要倒了还在这里说什么啊，你坐下」  
一条毯子扔了过来，我把毯子就这样放在膝头，目不转睛地看着低体温症的急救现场。呼吸和脉搏都细若游丝，一直盯着看，感觉好像随时会停止似的，我好害怕。  
「喂」  
往常的帕拉德肯定会抓着肩膀或者别的地方，把人使劲晃来晃去吧，但他此刻却把手放在了贵利矢先生的额头上，似乎在估测体温。我忍不住笑了。长大了啊，帕拉德。  
「没事的，圣都还有Brave在等着。之后交给我们，你就……到值班室里冲个澡去」  
「谢谢你」  
「没事的」  
重复着同一句话的、我的二重身，此刻已经安静下来紧紧握住了我的手。又暖心又温柔的孩子。  
我从来都不知道，这个世界上还有这么可怕的事。  
我明明是知道正确措施的。可是，万一给心脏增加太多负担，万一失手了。一想到这些，我的手指就抖个不停，什么都做不了。  
车内的器材时不时会震一下，大概是开得相当快吧。窗帘的另一侧仍然包裹在黑暗之中。雨点激烈地敲打着窗户，我感到整辆救护车就像茫洋中的一叶小舟。

车终于停了下来。我感觉像坐了好几个小时。  
车后的门打开了，我想去帮忙把担架放下来。左肩传来一阵剧痛，我咬紧了牙关。我看到贵利矢先生的眼睛还闭着，夺眶而出的泪水晕染了视野，看不真切。  
「小儿科医。你也是伤员」  
「飞彩医生」  
「之后交给我。不会有事，我保证救得回来」  
右臂被羽毛般的温柔轻轻拍了拍。雨势也渐渐减弱了。  
「永梦，这边」  
我知道帕拉德要拉我去哪。我一个人也可以去，但浑身湿透的我还是接受了他的体贴，跟他走去。  
帕拉德另一只手上，握着两件湿透的白衣。  
「谢谢你，已经可以了」  
「你要暖暖身子啊。要是感冒了，就不能探病了」  
「嗯。知道了」  
他朝我伸出手来，我把雨夜中变得沉重的白衣交到他手中。帕拉德丢下一句「我去拿换的衣服」就消失了。  
T恤紧紧贴在身上，脱的时候几乎要把它扯破。我把沉甸甸的牛仔裤脱到脚下，进入了狭窄的淋浴间。  
花洒喷出的热水，使我好不容易封印的泪腺再次解冻了。我想起最后碰到的贵利矢先生肩膀和腰的感触，越想越眼泪越往外冒，一发不可收拾。  
其实应该冷却一下才好的。我把有些发热的脑袋抵上了塑料制的墙壁。明明体温应该已经恢复正常了。  
如果出了什么万一。想到这里，我又全身发冷，连指尖都颤抖起来。  
大骗子。说什么三两下就解决掉，这种事根本就不可能，你明明就知道。  
即使手握无敌的力量，用不了就没有任何意义。要是我有倒转时间的能力，绝对不会放你一个人赴险。  
「永梦，我把衣服放这了」  
谢谢。话刚到嘴边，帕拉德就不见了声息。  
那家伙还和我连在一起呢，我不振作一点的话。  
我走出充满白蒙蒙水汽的淋浴间。小灵通里有未接电话，智能手机里有Poppy发来的消息。  
我有事情要说，希望你立刻来CR。内容只有短短几句话，满是透露出激动情绪的错字。  
值班室在三楼。大学周围没有什么遮挡物，放眼望去，一道金线横亘在绀碧的天空中。  
我擦干头发，披上洗涤干净的白衣，这时天色又开始变化。  
绽现出蔷薇色的天空，将晨光洒向我的白衣。藤紫色的积雨云仍然残留在天际，被光芒四射的太阳镶上一道金边。  
空气中还嗅得出雨水的味道。金色的太阳苏醒了，催开一朵朵蔷薇似的火烧云，浅堇色的薄云游弋着，我很喜欢这幅景象。  
这一刻的美丽，我应该在下夜班的时候看过好多次了，但我希望贵利矢先生也能感受到。  
不管是多么美丽的世界，如果没有你，就毫无意义。我想再一次这样告诉他。

我没有理会劝我小睡一会再去的Poppy，径自奔跑起来。  
毕竟天还很早，在医院大楼里面我还是放缓了脚步。  
就像往水桶里滴了一滴蓝墨水似的，天空中流溢着金色的光芒。  
全身麻醉的效果尚未退去，他面露疲惫，好像仍然睡着。  
「贵利矢先生」  
好希望你快点醒过来，现在就告诉你。  
你的身体，正在变成人类。  
他会不会觉得是骗人的呢。  
说我想忽悠他什么的。  
即使那样也没关系。我要说很多很多遍。  
我轻柔地捧起那只有着焦糖牛奶的颜色的手。  
樱色的指甲修剪得短短的，缺水干燥的指尖还留着一点泥渍。  
我知道就算像童话里那样吻一下，他也不会马上醒过来。可是。  
有那么短短的一瞬间，好想用嘴唇代替言语去碰触他。


End file.
